The number and popularity of wireless communications devices in use continues to rise rapidly all over the world. Not only are mobile phones very popular, but there is also a demand for wireless networking devices. One standard for wireless networking, which has been widely accepted, is the Specification of the Bluetooth System, v. 1.0 (“Bluetooth Specification”). The Bluetooth Specification continues to evolve and subsequent versions are expected to be available.
The Bluetooth Specification enables the creation of small personal area networks (PAN's), where the typical operating range of a device is 100 meters or less. In a Bluetooth system, the wireless Bluetooth devices sharing a common channel form a piconet. Two or more piconets co-located in the same area, with or without inter-piconet communications, is known as a scatternet. It is anticipated that as piconets are setup there could be several piconets operating in the same area as a scatternet, but not necessarily linked together.
The need to have security procedures in wireless networks has led to security, encryption and authentication procedures and protocols being incorporated as part of the Bluetooth Specification, in Volume 1, part B, Section 14: Bluetooth Security, of the Specifications of the Bluetooth System, v. 1.0, as referenced above.
When a wireless Bluetooth device tries to connect to a particular piconet, it must go through an authentication process, where a user that is part of that piconet, allows the guest to join the piconet. Typical wireless network devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile phones, have a display and a keyboard that facilitate the authentication process. When a user with a mobile phone enters into the operating range of a piconet, he will get a message telling what piconet, with a particular ID, he has just entered and he can signal his intention to join that piconet by pressing the appropriate key on his keypad. When he presses the appropriate key, he will start the process of joining that piconet.
When the guest entered into range of the piconet, his PIN was sent to and received by the devices in the piconet. His PIN can then be shown on the displays of the devices in the piconet. A user in the piconet can then respond to the guest's request and he can accept or deny the guest's request to join that piconet. Eavesdropping during the registration process makes Bluetooth devices particularly vulnerable to security breaches.
When a guest enters an area with several operating piconets, his display will show him the ID's of the piconets he has discovered. The guest can then choose which piconet to join using his keypad. But when the guest has a minimal user interface, such as a wireless headset, he has not ability to signal his choice of which piconet to join. In such case, the headset may be paired to work only with a paired device. This paired device may also have a limited user interface, and not have a display or keypad.
There is a need for a system, protocol and procedure to enable wireless devices, such as headsets, to join a particular piconet. There is also a need to improve security by reduce the possibility of eavesdropping on the authentication process. There is also a need to avoid burdening nearby nodes with the extra traffic caused by authentication.